Fansa
Fansa 'is the second major PV concerning idol Mona Narumi, the second to focus on her as a character, the eleventh song in the ''Idol Series, and the 42nd overall in Confession Executive Committee. This song is also the first in the series to introduce her seiyuu, , separate from her work in . This song later made an appearance on the third compilation album Suki Sugite Yabai. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ in 2020, and inspired a comic in winter of the same year. | youtube link = Official PV |niconico link = Official PV }} Synopsis : Both song and video continue following mona throughout her career as an idol. While she has hardships, such as bullying from other idols, harsh words from civilians, or general loneliness, she decides to become emotionally stronger to give back to her fans and her sister, who have continually supported her along the way. : Interestingly, the song is also performed as if it were in front of a large audience; the choruses especially encourage "call-and-response" portions that are common in concert performances with idols. Lyrics Kanji = 好きになって！もっと！ 私を見て！もっと！ 恩返しは“愛のこもった投げキッスで” 気のせいじゃない 目はあってるよ ♡（ハート）作って恋しちゃって下さい！ やれること何でもします NG無しで体当たり挑戦 エゴサで見つけたアンチのコメ ふざけんな…！誰より分かってるし でも大丈夫ステージ(ここ)に立てばみんながいる （行くよ） 好きになって！もっと！私を見て！もっと！ 恩返しは“愛のこもった投げキッスで”(Fooo!!) 虜にする！もっと！夢を見せる！もっと！ 楽しんでって 愛のこもったスペシャルナイト ファンサしちゃうぞ お手紙も書いてください！ 何度も読んで宝物にします スキャンダルまだ早いけど 裏切りません！宣言しときます 嫉妬、嫌がらせには負けない ふざけんな！実力で勝ってやる だから負けない 負けず嫌い私はいる （行くよ） こぶし上げて！もっと！汗をかいて！もっと！ 恩返しは“愛のこもったmonaビームで”(Fooo!!) 大歓声！もっと！まだまだ！ねぇ？もっと！ 受け止めてね 愛のこもったわがままソング ファンサしちゃうぞ はぁ・・・終わりが近づく　寂しいね 楽しいのに泣きそうだよ 次も次もまた会えるよね？ （約束！） 優しさに溢れている言葉も 心ない誰かの言葉さえも 必要なんだ必要なんだ 強くなろう 好きに叫べ！もっと！楽しんじゃえ！もっと！ 忘れないで 特別な日になりますように 共に歌おうずっと！共に歩もうずっと！ 合言葉はとびっきりのL・O・V・E(Fooo!!) 好きになって！もっと！私を見て！もっと！ 恩返しは“愛のこもった投げキッスで”(Fooo!!) 虜にする！もっと！夢を見せる！もっと！ 楽しんでって 愛のこもったスペシャルナイト ファンサしちゃうぞ |-| Romaji = suki ni natte! motto! watashi wo mite! motto! ongaeshi wa "ai no komotta nagekissu de" kinosei ja nai me wa atteru yo haato tsukutte koi shichatte kudasai! yareru koto nani demo shimasu NG nashi de taiatari chousen egosa de mitsuketa anchi no kome fuzaken na...! dareyori wakatteru shi demo daijoubu koko ni tateba minna ga iru (iku yo) suki ni natte! motto! watashi wo mite! motto! ongaeshi wa "ai no komotta nagekissu de" (Fooo!!) toriko ni suru! motto! yume wo miseru! motto! tanoshindette ai no komotta supesharu naito fansa shichau zo otegami mo kaite kudasai! nandomo yonde takaramono ni shimasu sukyandaru mada hayai kedo uragirimasen! sengen shitokimasu shitto, iyagarase ni wa makenai fuzaken na! jitsuryoku de katteyaru dakara yamenai makezugirai watashi wa iru (iku yo) kobushi agete! motto! ase wo kaite! motto! ongaeshi wa "ai no komotta mona beemu de" (Fooo!!) daikansei! motto! madamada! nee? motto! uketomete ne ai no komotta wagamama songu fansa shichau zo haa... owari ga chikazuku sabishii ne tanoshii no ni nakisou da yo tsugi mo tsugi mo mata aeru yo ne? (yakusoku!) yasashisa ni afureteiru kotoba mo kokoronai dareka no kotoba sae mo hitsuyo nan da hitsuyo nan da tsuyoku narou suki ni sakebe! motto! tanoshinjae! motto! wasurenai de tokubetsu na hi ni narimasu you ni tomo ni utao u zutto! tomo ni ayu mou zutto! aikotoba wa tobikkiri no L•O•V•E (Fooo!!) suki ni natte! motto! watashi wo mite! motto! ongaeshi wa "ai no komotta nagekissu de" (Fooo!!) toriko ni suru! motto! yume wo miseru! motto! tanoshindette ai no komotta supesharu naito fansa shichau zo Trivia * The song's name is a slang term often used in idol circles, a shortened form of "fanservice".https://meaning.jp/posts/551 This term often refers to small nods at the audience that idols may perform. * Many of the fully drawn fans seen in the music video are fans of Mona that first appeared in the Watashi, Idol Sengen PV and novella. * The letter that Mona is shown reading during the second verse in the PV is Kobayashi's, who we see writing it during Getsuyoubi no Yuutsu's own video. References Category:Idol Series Category:Songs